Reencuentro
by LadyShonnen
Summary: -. Tus ojos aún brillan cuando me ven mujer. -. Tus manos aún tiemblan cuando me tocan. - respondio ella dulcemente
1. Chapter 1

Una chica de pelo naranja hasta su cintura, piel blanca y ojos color gris tan hermoso y expresivos caminaba por el amplio pasillo de su hotel camino al elevador. Bajaría al restaurant porque no le apetecía nada del menú de la habitación. Presionó el botón del elevador y pensó en las cosas de la vida y que volvió a Karakura después de tres años, la ciudad había cambiado muy poco y eso le gustaba.

El elevador se abrió y la chica entró, había un hombre con un libro en la cara, con Los Altos tacones ella llegaba casi a su tamaño, pudo ver su pelo negro como la noche y sonrió internamente.

-. ¿ primer piso? - preguntó cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-. Si - dijo ella restándole importancia a él.

Luego de unos segundos algo en sus cabezas hizo clic, se miraron sorprendidos. De todos los lugares en el mundo estaba ahí, nuevamente frente a ella y Justo en ese momento ella estuvo segura de que el mundo era redondo.

Tragó seco, se paralizó ante el y simplemente no sabía si golpearlo o besarlo...

Orihime vio los sutiles cambios del chico, ahora llevaba su cabello más cortos, su piel más pálida, ya no lucia tan delgado, sus hombros y brazos más anchos y juraría que su torso debajo de la camisa estaba más marcado, aquellos ojos verdes sin brillo estaban puestos en ella y la miraban con ternura, si ternura. Ella había aprendido a leer esos ojos.

Por otro lado el también la examinó, parecía uno o dos centímetros más alta (omitiendo los tacones) estaba vestida con un traje de falda y si hace unos años se lo hubiesen dicho el quizás hubiese matado a alguien por inventar cosas, llevaba un poco de maquillaje y su cabello más largo que antes, los ojos tenían el singular brillo de siempre y lo miraba como un niño viendo su juguete favorito, debajo de los ojos habían algunas ojeras sutiles, que solo el que conocía cada centímetro de esa piel podía notar, estaba más rellena que antes y eso la hacía lucir hermosa.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella sorprendiéndola, Orihime la tomó sorprendiéndolo a él. Ambas muñecas tenían un brazalete, el de la chica tenía una cadena más fina y delicada que la que traían el pelinegro. Ambas tenía dos medallas, una en forma de corona y otra en forma de murciélago.

-. Tus ojos aún brillan cuando me ven mujer. - dijo el sin expresión en su voz, ella no se sorprendió y solo sonrió.

-. Tus manos aún tiemblan cuando me tocan -respondió ella.

Ulquiorra la invitó a comer y Orihime aceptó para sorpresa de ambos. Bajaron al restaurante y al principio solo había silencio.

Mientras la chica observaba el menú notó que el mesero había sido llamado por Ulquiorra, ella seguía pensando lo que iba a pedir y entonces el mencionó un plato de camarones que a ella le gustaba muchísimo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

-. ¿Agua o vino? - preguntó el mesero.

-. Agua para ella, vino para mi. - respondió Ulquiorra. El mesero se fue. - no te gusta el alcohol - dijo y ella sonrió.

-. Aún lo recuerdas...

-. ¿Como olvidarlo? - fue su respuesta.

Ambos imaginaron ese reencuentro millones de veces en sus cabezas, en todos los escenarios terminaban ignorándose o ella lo golpeaba o se veían de la mano de otra persona, pero no, en ningún momento supusieron que se encontrarían en un elevador y terminaran comiendo en el restaurant del hotel.

Estaban riendo, comiendo y "tomando" se pusieron al día sobre algunas cosas de sus vidas, claro que ella omitió una MUY importante cosa que sucedió en los años que estuvo alejada al igual que el.

Estaba ahí tranquilamente y para quien no lo sabía era dos amigos reencontrándose. Pero para quien conocía su historia sabía que eran dos amantes volviéndose a enamorar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ulquiorra buscaba a su amada por todas partes, marcaba el número de sus amigas pero ninguna de ella tenía idea del paradero de su amada, pensaban que estaría con el como cada jueves._

 _Sus padres seguro pensarían lo mismo así que no los llamo y siguió buscándola, era claro que estaría llorando y tal vez buscara la soledad para no preocupar a nadie._

 _¡Ella no debía estar ahí! La insistente de Hallibel no comprendía que lo de ellos nunca sería, de alguna manera arreglo todo para que pareciera que el le era infiel a su princesa, a su razón de ser. Debía encontrar a Orihime para así explicarle todo. ¡Que fue una trampa!_

 _Recordó aquel parque, al que iba con su padre cuando era pequeña._

 _Ahí la encontró, junto a un pelinaranja que no le agradaba. Se acercó rápidamente y vio los orbes de su amada rojos en hinchados por la irritación de haber llorado. Al acercarse el chico se interpuso entre ellos._

 _-. Quítate de mi camino Kurosaki - exiguo tranquilo._

 _-. No dejare que le hagas más daño._

 _-. Yo no le hago daño, yo la protegeré._

 _-. ¿¡A que llamas cuidar!? Te estabas revolcando con Hallibel. -. Al decir eso se abalanzó y golpeó al chico frente a él._

 _Cuando se cansaron de pelear notaron que faltaba la presencia de aquella chica de ojos plata._

 _Buscó toda la noche y no la encontró, casi al amanecer recibió una llamada de Rangiku._

 _-. ¡Escúchame bien murciélago! Te daré el beneficio de la duda y más te vale que no me equivoque. Orihime está camino al aeropuerto - al escuchar esas palabras corrió a su auto y emprendió camino al aeropuerto._

 _La encontró._

 _Esa cabellera naranja era inconfundible, la detuvo y el gris y el Esmeralda volvieron a chocar. Ella sonrió falsamente._

 _-. No te vayas, por favor no me dejes ¡déjame explicarte!_

 _-. No es nuestro tiempo - dijo soltando su mano - quizás algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, no seremos las mismas personas y ya habremos madurado... bueno, yo habré madurado. Ta vez... solo tal vez sigamos teniendo el mismo amor y podremos estar juntos sin errores, sin desconfianzas o terceros... quizás algún día seremos tú y yo._

 _Le dijo dulcemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Ulquiorra, el lloraba por ella._

 _Reaccionó tarde y abordó el mismo avión que ella solo un minuto antes de despegar. La busco. No estaba en el avión..._

 _En las calles de Londres esperó dos dias, conocía los lugares a los que ella iría y no estaba. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Rangiku._

 _Regresó a Karakura y Rangiku lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa. Tenía hombros caídos y la rubia lo abrazó, ninguno sabía dónde estaba su amiga._

 _-. La perdí... no volverá. Perdí a lo único que amaba - dijo mientras lloraba en su hombro._

 _-. Ella volverá - susurró Rangiku triste - volverá porque aquí dejo su sonrisa._

Los ojos verdes se abrieron luego de aquel sueño que lo atormentaba cada día, pero luego de haberla visto aquel día se había vuelto más reales, más fuertes... más dolorosos de los que recordaba.

No la había vuelto a ver, quizás volvió al país en donde se escondió de el.

Se levantó de la cama y dio un suspiro.

Terminó de arreglar su corbata y entró a aquel salón lleno de personas, sus padres estaban ahí, se dirigió a su encuentro y su madre elegantemente lo abrazó.

-. Mi pequeño bebé, te amo tanto - dijo la mujer de cabello negro recogido en un moño alto y ojos de color verde como los de el, a su lado estaba su padre el cual no dijo nada, ninguno de los hombres Cifer era de muchas palabras, el tenía el pelo Negro al igual que sus ojos.

-. Ulqui amor mío - dijo una voz detrás de él irritandolo. La mujer de largo cabello verde y ojos de igual color se acercaba a los Cifer.

-. Te dije que no me llame así Candice - fue lo que respondió.

-. Señora Melody, prometo quitarle lo amargado cuando nos casemos - dijo la peliverde.

-. Yo sigo intentando con su padre - fue su respuesta y la tomó del brazo para acercarse a caminar. Giró su rostro a su hijo y movió sus labios en un "lo siento"

Ulquiorra saludaba a algunos invitados que conocía gracias a sus padres o a su prometida, cuando vio una cabellera naranja, la siguió entre la gente y la encontró. Otra vez estaba frente a Orihime.

-. ¡Hola Ulquiorra! - dijo sonriente, esa sonrisa era falsa... el brillo en sus ojos no.

-. No sabía que los Inoue fueron invitados - fue lo que dijo, pues los Inoue se negaban a hacer negocio con su familia.

-. No fuimos, estoy acompañando a alguien. - no dijo nada, pero ella supo leer sus ojos perfectamente. - estoy aquí con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Al decir eso la ira lo invadió, otra vez estaba Ichigo metido donde no lo llamaban... aunque esta vez quería agradecerle por traerla.

El chico llegó y lo saludó a regañadientes, se odiaban. Pero sus empresas estaban casi funcionabas y debían aparentar en los eventos sociales. Ambos vieron a Orihime que hablaba por su celular.

-. Mamá pero no puedo ir... esta bien... amor mío mami no puede darte el beso de buenas noches hoy... si, lo sé pero, esta bien. Iré en unos minutos. - luego colgó, Kurosaki la miraba con media sonrisa y el sin expresión.

-. No puedo quedarme más tiempo, sabes como es el - dijo al chico a su lado.

-. Si quieres te llevo y lo hacemos juntos - ella sonrió y asintió, luego miró a Ulquiorra.

-. Felicidades por tu compromiso. - fue lo que dijo. No tuvo tiempo de responder pues ella se había ido.

No se suponía que ella estuviese tan de acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime vio como Ichigo jugaba con aquel pequeño de cabello naranja, ambos se parecían mucho (quizás por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos) hacían las mismas expresiones y a ella aquello le hacía gracia.

Ichigo se sentó en el pasto cerca del lago y Orihime estaba segura que le contaba historias de Masaki, el era feliz escuchando las historias de Ichigo.

Le mando un mensaje al pelinaranja mayor diciéndole que iba a comprar algo para beber.

Caminó al puesto más cercano y compró dos botellas de agua, era un caluroso día. Saliendo vio a Ulquiorra despedirse de una chica de pelo verde, Candice Catnipp... su prometida. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiro profundo. ¡Ya era una mujer! Esos amores de niños habían quedado en el pasado.

Orihime decidió ignorar la escena que había presenciado anteriormente y volvió al banco. Ya ahí se dispuso a abrir su botella de agua y tomarla.

¡Por poco de ahoga!

Ulquiorra estaba frente a ella, debió haberla visto y seguido quien sabe para que.

-. Hola - dijo el cuando la vio retomar un poco la compostura.

-. Hola... - dijo ella algo sonrojada.

El chico se sentó junto a ella y ambos veían lo mismo, Ichigo y un Niño de cabello naranja sentados viendo el lago.

Orihime estaba en silencio y trataba de mantener la vista fija a los Pelinaranjas.

Por otra parte, Ulquiorra la miraba sin disimulo alguno, cada vez que la veía tenía un manojo de sentimientos incontrolables, sentía ganas de abrazarla y esta vez nunca más soltarla.

Recordó el día en que la conoció, con 13 años era La Niña más rara y tierna del mundo y eso le dio curiosidad, tenía el pelo por los hombros y ese era su rasgo favorito de la chica. Además de que quizo ser su amigo.

Recordó también como ella perdió a la mayoría de sus amigos por juntarse con el (el no tenía amigos ya que decían que sus ojos eran tétricos). Cómo sin darse cuenta ella con su inocencia lo fue enamorando, lo fue ayudando a superar ciertas cosas. Ella le hacía honor al significado de su nombre "princesa tejedora del bien" porque donde quiera que llegaba tenía que ayudar, ella era demasiado noble para un mundo como este... demasiado noble para el...

Después de todo el amor que ella le brindo, todo lo que ella sacrifico por el, luego de todo eso el fue un imbecil que le pagó mal, si, fue un mal entendido pero al principio el sucumbió.

Se maldijo antes su debilidad, debilidad por no haber recorrido el mundo entero buscándola cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-. Entonces - dijo sacándolo de su pensamiento - la señorita Candice...

-. Así es... - respondió.

-. Me alegro por ti Ulquiorra, de verdad que si - habló Orihime viendo a los ojos del chico, el trato de sonreír pero no podía. El no quería aquella boda ¡y ahora menos!

-. Gracias, mujer. - fue lo que dijo, pasados unos minutos volvió a hablar. - entonces Kurosaki Ichigo...

-. No, no - dijo sacudiendo las manos - Kurosaki-kin es casado... el y Kuchiki-San tienen a unos hermosos gemelos de un año. - informó ella mientras recordaba lo movidos que fueron sus dos años.

El no respondió, siempre fue de pocas palabras. Miró la muñeca de la que fue su chica y encontró lo que buscaba, ella aún conservaba aquella pulsera que el le había regalado y tenía una igual, sabía que aquello era una muestra de que ella aún se aferraba de alguna manera a lo que alguna vez fue aunque el jamás se lo recriminaría.

Vio como ella se ponía de pie y recibía al niño que estaba con Kurosaki con un abrazo, lo levantó en brazos y escondió su cabeza en su hombro.

-. Nos vemos Ulquiorra. - dijo ella presionando la cabeza del niño ¿por qué hacía eso?

Ella le había contado que Kurosaki tenía hijos con Kuchiki, pero El Niño que ella tenía en sus manos parecía de casi tres años, era delgado y tenía el pelo algo alborotado y de un naranja oscuro.

-. Espera mujer. - dijo agarrando un extremo de su falta como en los viejos tiempos, el corazón de Orihime dio un vuelco. - ¿Quien es ese Niño? - interrogó haciendo que los de cabello naranja intercambiaran miradas.

-. Ulquiorra. Déjalo - pidió ichigo.

-. No, está bien - dijo Orihime quitando la mano de la cabeza del niño, quedó libre y giró su rostro para encontrarse con el hombre que preguntaba por el. Con el pelo naranja y esos ojos de color verde esmeralda que pocos en el mundo poseían el quedó petrificado ante la tierna mirada y sonrisa que El Niño le brindaba. -. El es Inoue Akihiko. Mi hijo... nuestro hijo...


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que Ulquiorra dijera cualquier cosa Orihime se había ido casi despavorida con El Niño en brazos y de la mano con Ichigo. ¡Ya esta! Lo había hecho. Le había confesado que tenía un hijo.

Cuando se fue estaba embarazada y la única razón lógica para que ellos tuviesen un reencuentro era que ella le hiciera esa confesión, claro que al saber que el estaba comprometido públicamente con la señorita Candice ella decidió guardar silencio aquel secreto y evitar que Ulquiorra viese al pequeño a toda costa. Pero aquel plan había fallado y no tuvo más opción que soltar aquella bomba atómica al azabache. Antes de que Ulquiorra pudiese reaccionar ante una confesión de tal magnitud ella había desaparecido... se había vuelto buena en desaparecer.

Ahora el estaba dando vueltas en su habitación como si fuese un animal enjaulado, sentía la frustración que sintió aquel día que ella se fue. ¡Tenía un hijo! Por todos los cielos. ¡Un hijo con Orihime! Y luego de decirlo ella se había ido nuevamente, ¡tenía que encontrarla! Quería que ella volviera a su vida y el quería entrar en la vida de su hijo.

Tomó asiento en su cama y estrujó su cabello como si con eso una brillante idea fuese a llegar por arte de magia, a diferencia de una idea un recuerdo se aclaró y todo tuvo sentido.

Ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue, aquel día ella había ido a su casa a darle la gran noticia de que iban a tener un hijo y lo encontró en aquella comprometedora posición con Hallibel. Golpeó la pared.

Tenía que encontrarla, podría ir al hotel donde la vio el primer día, pero eso de ir al hotel habitación por habitación era demasiado infantil, podría quedarse en la casa Kurosaki quizás o en casa de su amiga Rangiku.

Mientras conducía rogaba que fuera la segunda opción, aunque estaba la tercera opción... con sus padres.

Llegó a casa de Rangiku, aquella rubia había sido su soporte durante todos estos años, estacionó el auto y caminó a la casa, en el jardín jugaban dos pequeños de ojos azules y cabello blanco. Uno de 5 y otro de 2 años. Los pequeños de Gin y Rangiku corrieron a los pies del pelinegro.

-. ¡Hola tío Ulquiorra!

-. Hola pequeño Ryu, ¿está tu madre?

-. Esta durmiendo a mi hermanita.

Bajando a los dos pequeños, caminó al interior de la casa que y conocía. Encontró a la rubia con su hija de a penas unos meses en brazos mientras cantaba.

-. ¡Hola Ulquiorra! ¿Que te trae por aquí? - preguntó con clara emoción pero en un tono bajo de voz, el hombre frente a ella tenía su rostro estoico como siempre aunque la imagen de la rubia con la nena en brazos le causaba una gran ternura.

-. ¿Donde está Orihime? - esa pregunta borro la sonrisa del rostro de la hermosa mujer, se cesó el movimiento de sus brazos y prácticamente ella quizo huir.

-. Yo...

-. Ya la vi. Se de Akihiko.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó, Rangiku simplemente nunca creyó que sería ella la que tendría esa conversación con Ulquiorra pero el momento había llegado a quien le tocaba era a ella. Colocó a su nena en la cuna y caminó a la sala de estar en silencio siendo seguida por Ulquiorra, ambos tomaron asiento.

Ulquiorra estaba impaciente por saber lo que Rangiku debía decirle, ya el sabía que tenía un hijo y lo peor sería que Orihime tuviese a alguien más.

-. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? - fue la primera pregunta que lanzó.

-. En el momento en el que me di cuenta quise llamarte y contártelo, pero Orihime no quizo... estaba cegada por el dolor y simplemente no quería saber nada de ti. Como amiga respete aquella decisión. Con El Paso del tiempo fue más difícil incluso para ella y un día solo despertó y me contó que vendría y te diría todo. No tuve el valor de decirle lo de tu compromiso.

-. Compromiso arreglado que planeó romper inmediatamente. - interrumpió, el estaba de pie mientras escuchaba a Rangiku, estaba ansioso y simplemente quería Cortez hasta Orihime.

-. Orihime no lo permitirá, lo sabes... ella no va a detener el rumbo de tu vida.

Se miraron, sabía lo que Ulquiorra quería hacer. En ese momento el iría a recuperar a Orihime costase lo que costase.

No la perdería como hace tres años, esta vez no.


	5. Chapter 5

Listo. Se lo había dicho. La única razón por la que había tomado un avión mientras su corazón casi se salía de su pecho para poder regresar a Karakura. Le había confesado a Ulquiorra que ella tenía un hijo con el.

¿Ahora que?

Simple. Volver a huir, Ulquiorra se quedó estático y ella casi se desborda en lágrimas con aquello, Ichigo con agilidad había tomado su mano y la había sacado de ahí antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico. ¡Maldita sea! Seguía actuando como una tonta adolescente, se suponía que esas cosas ya no le afectaban.

-. ¿Mamá? - dijo aquella voz de ángel.

-. ¿Que sucede cielo? - le respondió apacible a su pequeño, estaba muerto de nervios y casi lanzándose a llorar por la presión pero no lo haría frente a su retoño.

-. ¿Ese era papá? - aquellos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su madre que se estaban llenando de lágrimas, la pequeña mano de Akihiko tocó la mejilla de su madre.

-. Si amor.

-. ¿Por qué no me dejaste saludarlo?

-. Ichigo tenía cosas que hacer. Prometo que en otra ocasión lo verás. Ahora come el pastel.

El Niño sonrió para continuar comiendo el pastel que su madre le había comprado, era fanático de los dulces al igual que ella. Era la perfecta combinación de ambos progenitores.

Era una mini versión de Ulquiorra, un poco menos pálido que el, con los ojos grandes como los de su madre y del hermoso color esmeralda que su padre poseía. Su cabello un poco largo y alborotado de color naranja oscuro, más dócil Gracias a Orihime. La expresión alegre la había heredado de su madre pero su cerebro era totalmente de su padre. Claro que ella era lista pero nunca podría ser tan lista como Ulquiorra. Akihiko había heredado eso con solo dos años y medio podía hablar casi perfectamente, reconocía los colores y sabía contar hasta 52 sin equivocarse. Su pequeño genio.

Le hablo a su madre indicándole que iba a salir para que así vigilara a su nieto. La madre de Orihime sonrió encantada y la Pelinaranja salió de la casa. Miro su muñeca izquierda donde se encontraba aquel reloj con correa rosa pastel, marcaba las 5:29 y pronto anochecería pero eso no le importaba en verdad pues ella solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse.

A pesar de todo el pequeño Akihiko sabía quien era Ulquiorra, el tenía bien Claro que tenía un padre y siempre quería verlo. Cada cumpleaños, navidad, día de reyes magos o cualquier logro que El Niño hiciera y merecía un regalo su padre "le enviaba uno" claro que no podía visitarlo por trabajo o cualquier otra excusa que Orihime inventara en el momento. El Niño estaba creciendo con amor y admiración hacia su padre.

Las cejas de Orihime se juntaron al pensar aquello ¿que pasa si Ulquiorra no quiere al Niño?

Ante aquel pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las limpió sin importarle que quizás el rímel que tenía se correria.

Llegó a su destino, el hotel donde se quedaba para así recoger su ropa y la de su hijo y largarse lo más rápido posible. Porque si, ella iba a volver a huir como lo había hecho tres años en el pasado.

Lanzó sus cosas a la maleta sin cuidado. ¿Por que hizo eso? Ella era una adulta encargada de la compañía de su familia, ya había madurado y ¡maldita sea! Seguía sintiendo cosas de adolescente.

No debió decirle a Ulquiorra que tendía un hijo, fue demasiado estupido porque el iba a casarse con Candice. Solo faltaban semanas para lo que era la boda del año.

Ya la había superado.

Su labor fue interrumpida por el insistente toqueteó en la puerta.

-. Ichigo yo ya tomé... - dejó de hablar al ver que quien había estado tocando no era su amigo Pelinaranja sino aquel dueño de su locura. Tragó grueso.

Los segundos se sentían como horas ¿Acaso Ulquiorra no diría nada? Se quedó ahí viéndola directo a los ojos, torturándola grandemente, porque el tenía bien Claro lo nerviosa que se ponía con la penetrante mirada verde.

Las horas seguían pasando (en realidad eran segundos) y ellos inmóviles y Justo antes de que Orihime formulara una pregunta fue callada.

Los labios de Ulquiorra estaban encima de los suyos, agarraba el rostro de la chica evitando que se alejara pero ella no se alejaría, lo extrañaba y anhelaba tanto que empezó a corresponder aquel beso que nunca debió darle, Ulquiorra tenía el control del beso; beso que fue subiendo de todo pues las manos de Orihime se habían aferrado al cuello de su camisa y lo habían adentrado al cuarto.

La ropa fue estorbando gracias a la temperatura que fue subiendo, caricias que arrancaban suspiros y más que eso de la boca de aquellos dos amantes que a pesar de todo ese tiempo seguían viviendo en el corazón del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra sentía el cosquilleo que causaban las pestañas de Orihime cuando parpadeaba, ella estaba sobre su pecho aferrada a él. La alegría de Ulquiorra era incontenible a pesar de que su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna, eran casi las tres de la mañana y ninguno podía dormir, la alegría y confusión era demasiado grande.

-. ¿Por qué lo ocultaste? - Por fin rompió el silencio, aquella sólo era una sola de un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle a Orihime.

-. No sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo...

-. ¡Desapareciste por tres años! Estoy muy molesto, te busqué en cada lugar que se me ocurría por un año entero. Y se bien que lo sabes mujer...

Una lágrima cayó en el pecho de Ulquiorra, Orihime estaba llorando porque el decía la verdad. Si sabía que la había estado buscando y en más de una ocasión casi la encuentra.

-. Lo siento... se que no tengo ningún derecho a nada, te casarás y yo vengo de la nada y te digo que es tu hijo, pero no sabía que estabas comprometido... no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, pero creí que debías saberlo...

-. Debiste decirme desde el primer día.

-. Perdón.

Ya estaban sentados en la cama, Orihime aferrada a la sabana que envolvía su cuerpo. La cabeza gacha para que Ulquiorra no viera el sonrojo y los ojos llorosos, la Pelinaranja sintió el suave tacto del hombre que a amado toda su vida.

-. Quiero conocerlo y que lleve mi apellido.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Orihime se acelerara. Si pensó que lo querría conocer pero no que quisiera darle el apellido después de todo. Levantó el rostro y recibió un fugas beso del hombre a su lado.

Entre lágrimas le contó cómo fueron los tres años, los increíbles logros de su pequeño al igual que el increíble parecido que tenía con el, Ulquiorra lloraba al escuchar las anécdotas y se sentía orgulloso de su pequeño y de la mujer que -a pesar de los años- amaba. Orgulloso de la gran madre que era para el hijo de ambos y los hermosos sentimientos que le había inculcado al pequeño.

Luego de decirse que se amaban Orihime cayó rendida y durmió como hacía tiempo no dormía, sin embargo Ulquiorra analizaba lo que haría con el predicaments que ahora tenía entre manos, nunca quiso casarse con Candice, todo era un matrimonio arreglado para funcionar ambas compañías, ahora Orihime había vuelto a él y con un pequeño de la mano, su pequeño. Esa era una señal del destino -en el cual ulquiorra no creía- para que cancelara la boda y de esa forma fuera por fin feliz con Orihime.

Eso era algo que no podía posponer más, Justo cuando saliera el sol tomaría a Orihime de la mano e irían a su casa. Le explicaría a su madre y a su padre cuál era la situación y la decisión que el había tomado, su madre amaba a Orihime y hasta ahí todo iría viento en popa. Quizás los padres de Candice presentarán resistencia pero el padre de Ulquiora los haría entrar en razón y llegarían a un acuerdo, y aunque no fuera así no lo podrían a obligar a casarse con la mujer.

Lo más difícil de eso sería convencer a Orihime...

Justo a las ocho treinta de la mañana pudo convencer a la pelinaranja, no quería que Ulquiorra detuviese su vida solo porque ella apareció de la nada, le insistía que aunque le rompiera el corazón que siguiera con el matrimonio. Pero Ulquiorra no rompería su corazón otra vez, no más.

La madre del chico estalló en lágrimas al ver a la pelinaranja y antes de que ellos explicaran les dijo que cancelaría el matrimonio en ese mismo instante, lágrimas de ambas mujeres y aún más cuando la señora Cifer supo que tenía un nieto. Todo bien.

Ahora estaba de camino a casa de Orihime Para que Ulquiorra conociera a su pequeño.

Ahí frente a frente, padre e Hijo se miraban. Ambos poseían aquella mirada verde penetrante y Orihime temblaba al no saber como resultaría eso.

El pequeño sonrió.

-. ¡Hola papá!


	7. Chapter 7

El pequeño sonrió.

-. ¡Hola papá!

Ulquiorra mordió su labio reprimiendo el puchero. Todo lo que siempre soñó era que su descendencia fuera con la mujer que amaba más que a nada y su sueño se había cumplido. Lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos y el pequeño se aferró a su cuello.

-. Te extrañé papi.

-. También te extrañé hijo - todos los presentes soltaban lágrimas. - te prometo que no te voy a dejar nunca más.

Abrazo a su pequeño con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración para terminar disculpándose, hacía menos de 48 horas que sabía de la existencia de su hijo pero lo amaba. En cambio el pequeño Akihiko toda su vida supo de su padre y en su mente el estuvo presente, algo que Ulquiorra le agradecería eternamente a Orihime.

El pequeño pelinaranja le dijo a su padre que esperara un momento y se fue a algún cuarto de la casa de su abuela. Mientras esperaba se limpió las lágrimas pero eso fue solo hasta que su retoño reapareció y junto a él las lágrimas, simplemente no podía creer aquello que estaba viviendo.

-. Papi, ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó aquel dulce Niño.

-. Estoy feliz porque estamos juntos.

-. Lágrimas felices papi. ¡Yo también tengo de esas!

Ulquiorra salió de la mano con su pequeño, lo llevó a cada lugar que el solía ir de pequeño, al lugar donde conoció a su madre y a cada lugar importante para el en la pequeña ciudad de karakura. El Niño había heredado el gusto por la vida gracias a su medre, comida, animales y paisajes llenaban de fascinación al pequeño de ojos verdes.

Akihiko conoció a sus abuelos y su alegría era cada vez mayor, el dulce niño fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, la última parada seria la heladería, el pequeño se quedó fuera sentado en una mesa mientras que su padre buscaba los helados.

-. Hola, pequeño. - dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado, cabello y ojos de color lima.

-. ¡Hola señorita! Es usted muy bonita. - al ver la sonrisa del pequeño la chica se sonrojó.

-. ¿Eres Inoue Akihiko?

-. Cifer Akihiko. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-. Candice... solo Candice. - susurró.

Tomó al pequeño niño en brazos y después emprendió su camino, El Niño no pataleaba y solo miraba a la chica que lo cargaba, le parecía muy bonita pero estaba triste.

-. Señorita... ¿quiere un abrazo? - preguntó El Niño haciendo que Candice detuviese su andar para verlo con detenimiento, ¿acaso estaba bien? El Niño seguía sonriendo y le hacía aquella rara pregunta.

-. No. Ya cállate.

La abrazó.

-. Mami dice que todos necesitan un abrazo.

Candice lloró mientras abrazaba al hijo del hombre que amaba, ¿que estaba pensando? Ella no estaba loca igual que Tier, ella solo estaba dolida porque estaba pasando lo que ella sabía que pasaría.

Dio media vuelta y ahora con El Niño de la mano regresó a la heladería para ver a Ulquiorra afuera de esta hablando por teléfono, su rostro lleno de preocupación... por primera vez veía su estoico rostro mostrando una expresión.

-. ¿Candice?

-. ¡Ulquiorra! Yo... lo siento tanto.

-. No quiero que te metas otra vez con mi hijo, jamás. - dijo entre dientas para que el pequeño no escuchas a su padre molesto.

La chica de cabellos verdes tomó el rostro del pelo negro mientras del suyo caían lágrimas.

-. Por favor, escúchame... Tier siempre me dijo que nunca ibas a olvidar a Inoue-san. Tenia razón, nunca la pudiste olvidar y ella volvió. ¡Volvió a arrebatarte de mis brazos! Y dejarme rota. Solo quise lastimarte, quise llevarme al pequeño lejos y que ella sintiera lo que yo siento; pero Akihiko no tiene la culpa y te pido perdón por eso... también te pido que por favor seas feliz junto a ella, se feliz con ella y tu hijo por mi, promete que la vas a recuperar...

Ante todo eso ulquiorra no sabía que decir, era increíble ver a Candice de esa forma y Akihiko abrazaba una de las piernas de la chica.

Al llegar a la casa de Orihime ya tenía claro que no le contaría que Candice por poco secuestra a su hijo.

-. ¿Cuando se van? - preguntó en forma de saludo, la de ojos grises se extrañó un poco.

-. Una semana.

-. Me voy con ustedes.

 **N/a**

 **Chan Chan Chan**

 **Próximo capítulo será el epílogo**


	8. Chapter 8

Cuatro años después de aquel reencuentro...

Ulquiorra se fue a America con la que ahora es su mujer. Su inglés estaba algo oxidado pero con ayuda de Orihime y Akihiko rápidamente se adaptó.

Una gran boda fue realizada, la boda que ambos siempre soñaron, todos sus amigos y familiares asistieron y el pequeño retoño de su amor entregó los anillos. Por fin cumplían su sueño.

Luna de miel en Francia como aquella vez que hablaron de su futuro a los 16 años.

Para Ulquiorra lo principal era recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermoso hijo.

Como regalo de aniversario Orihime le dio una pequeña caja a su esposo y al abrirla se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, ¡una prueba positiva! Iba a tener otro hijo. Su alegría era enorme, hasta una sonrisa que se quedó en el rostro del azabache durante todo el día.

Esa noticia emocionó a toda la familia y amigos de la pareja, Rangiku decidió encargarse de la fiesta para la revelación del sexo del bebe.

¡Sorpresa!

Dos bebes. ¡Dos niñas!

La emoción fue tal que Ulquiorra y Orihime lloraron de la emoción, Akihiko estaba feliz de ser un hermano mayor, tendría dos hermanitas al precio de una.

Ulquiorra cuidó a su mujer cada día del embarazo como si fuese la primera vez. Sabía que Orihime era frágil y si la perdía otra vez su vida se acabaría. Casi fue así cuando la segunda bebé no salía y alarmas comenzaron a salir, los doctores sacaron a Ulquiorra de la sala de parto.

Al final todo salió bien y las dos bebes nacieron sanas y salvas, decidieron llamar a las niñas como sus madres, Melody y Aihime. La primera con el cabello azabache y un ojos gris y el otro verde, la menor tenía los mismos ojos pero con el cabello naranja.

Melody era La Niña más dulce y sonriente, tal y como lo era su madre mientras que Aihime era tranquila y callada como su padre. Ambas siendo cuidadas por sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Aquellos niños eran su promesa, siempre desearon que así fuera y lo cumplían.

Cuando las niñas tuvieron 15 y Akihiko 19 fue cuando en un desayuno Melody confeso que iba a tener una cita, su madre la felicitó.

-. ¿Quien es ese muchacho? - cuestionó Ulquiorra mirando a su hija mayor.

-. Solo es un amigo papá, tranquilízate. - susurró y Aihime tomó la mano de su hermana.

-. Tranquilízate amor, Aihime la está cuidando ya que Akihiko entró a la universidad.

-. Creo que tendré que hacer un viaje recreativo a la escuela. - habló el de ojos verdes y su hermana más pequeña le lanzó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-. Deben de saber que sus hermanas saben cuidarse solas, Akihiko debes calmarte, tu igual Ulquiorra.

-. ¿Quien es ese chico? ¿Cuántos golpes puede recibir?

-. ¡Papá, que bruto! - gritó Aihime al ver que su hermana estaba sonrojada y sabía que en su mente se arrepentía de haber dicho lo de su cita frente a su padre y su hermano.

Aihime salió de ahí con su hermana dejando a los dos hombres a Merced de su madre que los miraba acusadoramente.

A pesar de lo sobreprotector que eran los hombres Cifer con ella y las niñas no cambiaria a su familia por nada. Estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba y tenía a los tres hijos más tiernos y hermosos que alguien podía desear.

Gracias a aquel reencuentro. Donde dos almas volvieron a juntarse y el amor renació entre ellos.

FIN.


End file.
